List of single-player cheats in StarCraft
When playing maps in single-player mode, StarCraft provides the player with cheat codes that may be toggled through the chat console. The following is a list of single-player cheats in ''StarCraft'' along with trigger-based detection and prevention methods for UMS maps. black sheep wall Reveals the entire map for the player. This cheat can be toggled, but the map will remain explored after its activation. To detect this cheat, set up an isolated area. Place an immovable ranged unit for the human player surrounded by terrain that obstructs its vision. Behind that terrain, place a unit for the computer player. (For example, the human unit can go on a lower elevation.) Modify HP values if necessary to ensure that the human unit can kill the computer unit in one hit. When the cheat code is activated, the human unit will be able to see and kill the computer unit, and the computer unit's death can be detected by triggers. breathe deep Increases the user's Vespene gas by 500. This code is not toggled; it is simply reused every time it is entered. Triggers can detect it by simply checking for a 500 jump in a player's gas; the Set Resources action can be used to undo it. food for thought Allows units to be built regardless of the supply limit, though the 200-per-civilization limit (and map max, obviously) still applies. To detect this code, set up a computer player and max out that player's supply for a given race. Have them run an AI script that would make them build units for that race. If a unit is built, then food for thought must be on. game over man Instantly causes a defeat for the user. Can be detected with triggers and will lead the player to this mission again since the human player will lose after typing this cheat. To detect it: Place some indestructible buildings for the computer player 6, plus use several Hypertriggers for human player 1. (Actions can continue to work by using 'staying alive' cheat). the gathering Makes spells free for all players in the game, including computer players. This code can be detected in exactly the same fashion as medieval man, except that the spell you are checking for should be researched, not disabled, and the casting unit's energy should be constantly set to 0. medieval man Unlocks all spells for all players in the game, including computer players. This code can be detected by setting up an isolated area, and giving a computer player a ground unit capable of casting a particular spell. Rig the area so that the computer player will use that spell whenever possible. Then disable that spell for that player, so that they do not have it and cannot research it. During the game, simply detect the usage of the spell with triggers; if that computer casts that spell, then the medieval man cheat has been invoked. Detection example This example assumes that Players 2 and 3 are computers, and that they are enemies of each other. Create an isolated area. Place a Player 2 Protoss Dark Archon. Place a mechanical unit that does not use energy for Player 3. Use terrain elevations to ensure that Player 2's Dark Archon can see Player 3's unit, but Player 3's unit cannot attack the Dark Archon. In the map's Tech Settings, disable Mind Control for Player 2. Finally, set up a trigger that detects if Player 2 brings at least 2 men to the isolated area; when this trigger fires, the cheat code has been activated. When the map is played, Player 2's Dark Archon will not use any spells. (Maelstrom only works on organic units, and thus does not affect Player 3's unit; Feedback only works on units with energy, so it cannot be used on Player 3's unit either.) If the player enables medieval man, the Dark Archon will be able to use Mind Control, so it will. When it uses that spell on Player 3's unit, then Player 2 will have two units in the isolated area, satisfying the trigger you set up. modify the phase variance When toggled on, this cheat allows the user to build any building or unit, regardless of its tech tree requirements. The only limiting factor is resources. Can be detected by checking if the player creates a unit that they cannot yet build. (If, for example, Protoss Dragoons are left enabled, but Protoss Cybernetics Cores are disabled, then the player cannot ordinarily build Dragoons. If they construct a Dragoon, then they must be using the cheat.) noglues Prevents computer-controlled Protoss High Templar from casting Psionic Storm. operation cwal This cheat, named for a group of fans pushing for a faster release of StarCraft, dramatically shortens all build times when toggled on. To detect it, set up an isolated enclosure with a computer-controlled worker unit inside. Run an "Area Town" AI script inside of that area, and give the computer exactly enough resources to construct a building. (Ideally, you'd use a building with a long build time.) During the game, check when the computer has 0 resources, and set a switch. Detect how much time passes between the activation of that switch and the detection of a building in the enclosure. If the amount of time that passed was too short, then the cheat code was activated. Otherwise, remove the building, reset the computer's resources, lather, rinse, and repeat. ophelia Enables a level-skipping cheat for the game's campaign. Once activated, enter the race and mission number into the chatbox (e.x. terran1) to skip to a given campaign level. To jump to a StarCraft: Brood War level, prepend an "x" (xterran1). power overwhelming Makes it impossible for computer-controlled units to inflict damage, though they can still attack. To detect it, set up an isolated enclosure containing a stationary computer-controlled unit. Repeatedly spawn one-hit-kill units one-at-a-time for another computer, and have them run from one side of the enclosure to another. The stationary unit should kill the moving ones before they make it to the other side; if one makes it through, then power overwhelming must be on. radio free zerg Plays a hidden music track if used by a Zerg player. Only works in Brood War. show me the money Increases the user's minerals and Vespene gas by 10,000 each. This code is not toggled; it is simply reused every time it is entered. Triggers can detect it by simply checking for a 10,000 jump in a player's resources; the Set Resources action can be used to undo it. something for nothing Increases the user's upgrades by one level. It cannot be used to go past the third level of upgrades. To detect this, set up an isolated area. In this area, place a specific ground unit for the human player, and a different ground unit for an enemy player. In Unit Settings, set the human player's unit to have an attack that inflicts 1 damage, with a 10-point bonus. Set the computer's unit to have 10 HP. Create a trigger that constantly heals the computer's unit to full health. Create another trigger to detect when the computer's unit has been killed; this is the trigger that will fire when the cheat code is activated. The effect is that the computer has a unit that can only be killed in one hit (thanks to the heal trigger), and the user has a unit that will constantly attack the computer's unit. When the user activates the something for nothing cheat, their unit will receive an attack upgrade. This will upgrade the damage it inflicts to 11 HP. This, of course, is enough to kill the computer player's unit in one hit. This works best when using units that automatically attack and cannot be stopped or redirected, such as Terran Bunkers. staying alive Allows the user to remain in the game after being victorious or defeated. To detect it, simply wait for 0 milliseconds and set a switch after running a Victory or Defeat action. If the switch is set, then the player is using staying alive. there is no cow level Instantly causes a victory for the user. Can be detected with triggers and will lead the player to the next mission since the computer players will lose after typing this cheat. To detect it: see the 'game over man' cheat above. This is a reference to Diablo, which was rumored to contain a secret level called the "Cow level". This level did not exist in Diablo, but was added to its sequel. war aint what it used to be Disables fog of war for the player, but does not reveal unexplored areas. This cheat can be toggled. To detect this cheat, set up an isolated pre-explored area. Place an immovable ranged unit for the human player surrounded by terrain that obstructs its vision. Behind that terrain, place a unit for the computer player. (For example, the human unit can go on a lower elevation.) Modify HP if necessary to ensure that the human unit can kill the computer unit in one hit. When the cheat code is activated, the human unit will be able to see and kill the computer unit, and the computer unit's death can be detected by triggers. whats mine is mine Increases the user's minerals by 500. This code is not toggled; it is simply reused every time it is entered. Triggers can detect it by simply checking for a 500 jump in a player's minerals; the Set Resources action can be used to undo it. Category:StarCraft Category:Reference